prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 7, 2018 NXT UK results
The November 7, 2018 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on July 29, 2018 at the Cambridge Corn Exchange in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 7, 2018. Summary In the opening NXT UK contest, Toni Storm and Dakota Kai caught each other trying the sneak in the kick off their handshake of “respect.” Kai got the better of their initial exchange and delivered a double stomp and a fierce kick off the ropes to her rocking opponent. Storm roared back with an impactful boot of her own, a suplex, a series of kicks and eventually a version of the STF. After Kai reached the ropes and Storm was forced to break the maneuver, a slugfest ensured. Dakota Kai landed a fierce kick, only to have Storm come back with a headbutt that took down both women. Just when it looked like Kai's kicks were again working their magic during another fierce exchange, Storm hit her with a Snap German Suplex. Storm then charged in on her opponent in the corner, but when she backed away to the far turnbuckle to get a running start on her follow-up, Kai followed her over and met her in the corner for a devastating kick. Storm took the advantage with the double knees and another Snap German Suplex before finally hitting the Storm Zero for the win. As the dust cleared, the competitors embraced, but when Dakota Kai made her way toward the backstage area, Jinny suddenly attacked her from behind to make a statement of her own. Zack Gibson was no-nonsense as usual against Amir Jordan, going right to work on his opponent's left arm from the start as he lectured his prey on taking their match seriously. The Bhangra Bad Boy answered with a powerful high crossbody that took Liverpool's No. 1 off his feet. Gibson was not having it, however, and he unleashed a series of forearms before going right back to the arm with a series of painful maneuvers. Jordan battled back, hitting both a dropkick and high crossbody off the ropes for a near-fall, but it wasn't enough, as the aggressive Gibson stopped him in his tracks with a high-impact Lariat, before hooking in the Helter Skelter into the Shankly Gates to make his opponent tap out. After the match, Gibson angerly professed his unparalleled greatness yet again before he was suddenly interrupted by Trent Seven, who presented a different version of Gibson's recent history in the ring. Although Seven offered to settle the matter right there and then, Gibson left the ring before it could happen. After competing on 205 Live and in the United Kingdom Tournament, Kenny Williams emerged on NXT UK to face Jordan Devlin, showing strong athleticism against his intense opponent. The Irish Ace fired back by driving Williams into the canvas, and then, without wasting motion, went right into a Standing Moonsault. Devlin's in-your-face style commanded respect from his opponent, as he went to Williams’ eyes. When Williams started to put together some offense to counter, Delvin answered by delivering a forearm to the back of the neck that sent his opponent off the apron and into the ringside area. Williams countered, though, sending his foe crashing onto the ring apron, hitting a Wrecking Ball Dropkick and launching himself through the ropes yet again before knocking Devlin into the ramp with great velocity. He then hit a beautiful back elbow off the top rope and landed several other innovative maneuvers to pick up several near-falls. Despite all Williams’ efforts, however, Devlin executed his signature Island's Call for the win. After Wolfgang and The Coffey Brothers formed a dangerous unification, their recent prey – the daunting Scottish trio of Mark Andrews, Flash Morgan Webster and Ashton Smith – looked for retribution in a Six-Man Tag Team Match. Webster started the bout against Wolfgang, with the latter stopping The Modfather's unique brand of offense with a single devastating forearm. From there, Andrews tagged in and soon suffering the wrath of an aggressive Joe Coffey. Mark Coffey added to that assault before the quick-thinking Andrews escaped and tagged in the explosive Smith. Smith took Mark Coffey off his feet with a high-impact clothesline, but it wasn't long before all six competitors nearly came to blows in the ring. Once all was clear, Smith continued to take the action to his opponent until he was drilled by Mark Coffey in the center of the ring. Joe then reentered the mix and started to unleash a fierce assault on Smith, spinning him around repeatedly before blasting him with a modified suplex. The guile Smith managed to leap over the remerging Wolfgang and tag Andrews back into the mix, who took down his howling opponent with the hurricanrana. Wolfgang, however, used a distraction from Mark Coffey to throw Andrews outside the ring and into the waiting attack of Joe Coffey, as Webster and Smith's outrage was drawing the attention of the referee. The Coffey's then proceeded to punish Andrews back in the ring, but hope returned when Andrews suddenly fired back and took down Mark Coffey with the Stundog Millionaire out of nowhere and made the tag to Flash Morgan Webster. The Modfather went on the charge, taking the fight to all three of his opponents before tagging in Smith to help go to work on Mark Coffey. Still, another distraction by the opposition allowed Wolfgang to drop Smith, and the tandem offense of the Scottish foes continued until Smith escaped and tagged in Andrews before leveling Mark with a superkick. Joe took out Smith and managed to tag in Wolfgang, who Andrews planted quickly with the DDT. Smith and Andrews went on to take out both Coffey Brothers through the ropes and out to the ringside floor. With bodies everywhere, Wolfgang delivered a crashing clothesline to Webster back in the ring. Sending Wolfgang through the ropes with a reversal, Webster flew off the top rope with a Cannonball Senton that took out the entire field. Back in the ring, Webster tried to finish the bout, but The Coffey Brothers knocked both his partners off the ring apron right before he could tag them, Wolfgang tattooed him with a devastating Spear. Joe then hit All the Best for the Bells for the win. Results ; ; *Toni Storm defeated Dakota Kai (7:17) *Zack Gibson defeated Amir Jordan (4:23) *Jordan Devlin defeated Kenny Williams (4:32) *Wolfgang and The Coffey Brothers (Mark & Joe Coffey) defeated Mark Andrews, Ashton Smith & Flash Morgan Webster (14:43) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-7-18 NXT UK 12.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 13.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 14.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 15.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 16.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 17.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 18.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 19.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 20.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 21.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 22.jpg 11-7-18 NXT UK 4.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #6 results * NXT UK results #6 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #6 on WWE Network Category:2018 events